Use of endoscopes which allow the viewing of a surgical site within a body orifice, opening or conduit and through which surgical apparatus such as cutting elements, balloons and aspirators can be passed is relatively well known. However, with one hand holding the scope it is generally difficult or impossible for the surgeon to perform any function or manipulation that requires two hands. Such manipulations include the injection of contrast agents and adjustment of instruments or devices or the positioning and insertion of devices through the working channel of the scope.
Moreover, scopes are designed with rigid round eyepieces intended to provide attachment to other optical equipment (such as video cameras or beam splitters) as well as to match the user's eye for direct visualization. The rigid round eyepieces when used for direct visualization lack the flexibility and shape to conform to the contours or the user's face to preclude stray ambient light from distracting the user and interfering with the image. This condition often leads users to resort to dimming the lights in the operating room to minimize this effect.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.